texaschainsawmassacrefandomcom-20200214-history
Texas Chainsaw 3D
Texas Chainsaw 3D is a 2013 American slasher film directed by John Luessenhop and written by Debra Sullivan and Adam Marcus. It is the seventh film in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Texas_Chainsaw_Massacre_(franchise) Texas Chainsaw Massacre franchise], and was presented in 3-D. The film stars Alexandra Daddario, Dan Yeager, Tremaine Neverson,Tania Raymonde, Thom Barry, Paul Rae, and Bill Moseley. The story centers on Heather, who discovers that she was adopted after learning of an inheritance from a long-lost grandmother. She subsequently takes a road trip with her friends to collect the inheritance, unaware that it includes her cousin, Leatherface, as well. Filming began in the summer of July 2011, with Kirsten Elms and Luessenhop providing rewrites to the script. Texas Chainsaw 3D was released on January 4, 2013. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Texas_Chainsaw_3D# hide *1 Plot *2 Cast *3 Production *4 Reception **4.1 Critical reviews **4.2 Box office **4.3 Home media *5 References *6 External links Plothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Texas_Chainsaw_3D&action=edit&section=1 edit Picking up after the events of the original film, the people of Newt, Texas, led by Mayor Burt Hartman (Paul Rae), burn down the farmhouse of the Sawyer family for their role in aiding Jedidiah "Jed" Sawyer (Dan Yeager), also known as "Leatherface", in several murders. The arsonists are celebrated as heroes in the town, and the entire family is presumed dead. However, an infant, Edith Sawyer, is found by one of the townsmen, Gavin Miller (David Born), who promptly murders her mother, Loretta Sawyer (Dodie Brown), and adopts Edith with his wife Arlene (Sue Rock). Decades later, Edith has been raised by Gavin and Arlene as Heather Miller (Alexandra Daddario). One day, Heather is notified that her grandmother, Verna Carson (Marilyn Burns), has passed away and left everything to her; discovering that she was adopted, Heather and her boyfriend Ryan (Tremaine Neverson), and two other friends, Nikki (Tania Raymonde) and Kenny (Keram Malicki-Sánchez), travel to Newt to collect her inheritance. Along the way, the group picks up hitchhiker Darryl (Shaun Sipos). When they arrive, the Sawyer family lawyer, Farnsworth (Richard Riehle), gives her the keys to the family house along with a letter from Verna. Excited about the property she now owns, Heather and her friends look through the house, decide to stay the night, and immediately set off to buy supplies and food, trusting Darryl to stay and look over the house. Darryl begins looting it and believes he will find valuables in a locked room in the cellar of the house; however, upon entering the locked room he is bludgeoned by Leatherface. Heather and her friends return and discover the house has been ransacked, but choose to let it go. As Kenny prepares dinner he finds the butler's cellar, where Darryl was killed, and Leatherface impales him on a hook. Heather finds a decomposing body upstairs and runs to find her friends, but she is knocked unconscious by Leatherface. Waking up in Leatherface's room, she manages to escape to the graveyard. Hearing the screams and chainsaw, Ryan and Nikki draw the attention of Leatherface, while Heather gets their van and picks up her friends. In the ensuing chase, Leatherface saws through one of the van's tires, causing it to crash and subsequently kill Ryan. Heather escapes and makes her way into a carnival, but Leatherface escapes the police who are patrolling the grounds. Sheriff Hooper (Thom Barry) realizes that Leatherface survived the fire and is still alive; Mayor Hartman sends Officer Marvin (James MacDonald) to the Sawyer house to kill Leatherface, against Hooper's orders. While looking for Leatherface, Marvin is startled and accidentally kills Nikki, before being killed by Leatherface himself. While at the station, Heather learns of what the townspeople did to her family and flees. She is soon caught by Hartman's son, Deputy Carl Hartman (Scott Eastwood), who ties her up at the long-abandoned Sawyer slaughterhouse to lure Leatherface. Once there, Leatherface finds out that Heather is his cousin and cuts her ties, but is attacked by Mayor Hartman and another officer, Ollie (Ritchie Montgomery). As Heather hears her cousin being beaten she decides to help him, killing Ollie with a pitchfork and giving Leatherface his chainsaw, which he uses to force Mayor Hartman into a meat grinder. Afterward, Heather and Leatherface return home, where Heather reads the letter from Verna that tells her Leatherface will protect her in return for being taken care of. Realizing Leatherface is the only family she has left, Heather decides to stay with him. In a post-credits scene, Gavin and Arlene show up at the mansion to visit Heather, intending on greedily splitting her assets. As they wait in front of the door, Leatherface answers with his chainsaw in hand. Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Texas_Chainsaw_3D&action=edit&section=2 edit *Alexandra Daddario as Heather Miller: The film follows Heather, who is travelling through Texas with her boyfriend Ryan to collect an inheritance which, unknown to her, includes her cousin Leatherface.[6][7] *Dan Yeager as Leatherface: Luessenhop stated that he picked Yeager because he felt a sense of "menace" after witnessing Yeager's 6'6" frame, "farm boy arms", and "brooding brow" stand "quiet and circumspect". He claimed he could no longer think of another actor afterward.[6] *Tremaine Neverson as Ryan: Heather's boyfriend, who accompanies her on the trip through Texas.[6] *Scott Eastwood as Deputy Carl Hartman: Town deputy and Burt's son.[6][8] *Tania Raymonde as Nikki: She is described as a "small town girl with an attitude", and the best friend of Heather.[9] *Shaun Sipos as Darryl: A hitchhiker who catches a lift with Heather and her friends; Darryl "knows more than he lets on".[6] *Keram Malicki-Sánchez as Kenny: Ryan's friend[6] *Thom Barry as Sheriff Hooper: Town sheriff[6] *Paul Rae as Mayor Burt Hartman: Town mayor and Carl's father.[6] *Richard Riehle as Farnsworth: The Sawyer family lawyer.[6] *Bill Moseley as Drayton Sawyer: Moseley is acting in place of Jim Siedow, who portrayed Drayton in the 1974 film and its sequel, who died in 2003. Director Luessenhop chose Moseley because he felt that he could portray the same "essence" that Siedow brought to the character.[10] Moseley previously portrayed Chop Top in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2. *Marilyn Burns as Verna Carson: Burns portrayed Sally Hardesty in the original Texas Chain Saw Massacre.[6] *John Dugan as Grandpa Sawyer: Dugan is reprising his role as "Grandpa" from the 1974 film.[6] *Gunnar Hansen as Boss Sawyer: Hansen last portrayed Leatherface in the 1974 original film.[6][9] *David Born as Gavin Miller. Step Father to Heather Miller. *Sue Rock as Arlene Miller. Step Mother to Heather Miller Characters * 3 Sawyer Relatives (Deceased) * Arlene Miller (Deceased) * Boss Sawyer (Deceased) * Bear Sawyer (Deceased) * Burt Hartman (Deceased) * Cyndi * Carl Hartman * Darryl (Deceased) * Drayton Sawyer (Deceased) * Farnsworth * Gavin Miller (Deceased) * Grandpa Sawyer (Deceased) * Heather Miller * Jedidiah Sawyer * Kenny (Deceased) * Loretta Sawyer (Deceased) * Nikki (Deceased) * Officer Marvin (Deceased) * Ollie Brown (Deceased) * Ryan (Deceased) * Sheriff Hooper * Verna Sawyer-Carson (Deceased) Productionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Texas_Chainsaw_3D&action=edit&section=3 edit In January 2007, Platinum Dunes executives Bradley Fuller and Andrew Form stated that the company would not be producing a third film in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre reboot franchise.[11] In October 2009, it was announced thatTwisted Pictures and Lions Gate Entertainment were attempting to purchase the rights to the franchise, with Twisted Pictures producing and Lions Gate distributing. According to Variety writer Michael Fleming, the plan was to create a contemporary film in 3-D, with Stephen Susco writing the script. The contract, with rights-holders Bob Kuhn and Kim Henkel, would be for multiple films.[12] In May 2011, Lions Gate announced that it would be partnering with Nu Image to produce the new Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and that John Luessenhop would direct the film. Mazzocone will act as producer, with production having been set to begin in June 2011. Mazzocone also announced that the story would pick up where Tobe Hooper's original film ends.[13] Debra Sullivan and Adam Marcus were brought in to write the script; Kirsten Elms and Luessenhop worked on rewrites and script polishing.[2] Texas Chainsaw 3D had to be re-cut before release, as it received an NC-17 rating due to excessive gore during its initial submission to the MPAA.[14] Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Texas_Chainsaw_3D&action=edit&section=4 edit Critical reviewshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Texas_Chainsaw_3D&action=edit&section=5 edit Based on 73 reviews collected by Rotten Tomatoes, Texas Chainsaw 3D received an average 19% overall approval rating, with an average rating of 3.5/10; general consensus is that the film is making a "bold move" in trying to turn Leatherface into a "horror anti-hero", but ultimately is nothing more than "ugly and cynical" in its attempt.[15] On Metacritic, the film received a score of 31 out of 100, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews", based on 17 reviews.[16] IGN editor Eric Goldman wrote, "A few fun 3D-aided jump-scares aside, Texas Chainsaw 3D is a generic and laughable attempt to follow the original."[17] The film received a CinemaScore of "C+", with 63% of moviegoers being under the age of 25.[4] Box officehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Texas_Chainsaw_3D&action=edit&section=6 edit On its opening night, Texas Chainsaw 3D took first place, earning approximately $10,200,000 at the North American box office.[18] The film ultimately took first place for the entire weekend, making $21,744,470.[19] As of March 2013, the film has made $39,093,317 worldwide.[20] Home mediahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Texas_Chainsaw_3D&action=edit&section=7 edit On May 14, 2013, the film was released on DVD and on Blu-ray/Blu-ray 3D, which includes an UltraViolet digital copy of the film along with multiple commentaries, an alternate opening, the theatrical trailer and a half-dozen making of behind-the-scenes featurettes.[ External * TCM 3D Facebook * Official Trailer Category:Films Category:Spin-offs Category:The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Series